The Cheer Up
by Dimitar
Summary: Missing scene from "Beggin' On Your Knees". Bori friendship.


The Cheer Up

The Full-Moon Jam was nearing its end. Unlike other school concerts its best acts were not last. Beck decided to stretch his legs outside. He was alone because Jade had preferred to stay back and mock the weaker acts. Usually he would stay and listen to her witty barbed commentaries, but today he was feeling restless so he gave Jade a quick kiss and left the concert. Outside the air was cooler and you could barely hear the music. Beck exhaled, leaned against the wall and took a refreshing swing from the bottle of ice tea he was carrying with him. Suddenly he heard a rustle from the other side of the school entrance. He leaned to see who it was and saw a slim girlish figure leaning against the wall much like he had just moments ago. It was a very familiar slim girlish figure.

"Tori, is that you?" he asked the pretty brunette who emerged from the shadow when she hear his voice.

"Beck? Yes it's me." Instead of the brilliant smile that adorned her face after the song she looked thoughtful and distraught.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her with a slight concern creeping in his voice. "I thought that you left with Andre half an hour ago."

"Waiting for Trina to finish and drive me home. Andre had to hurry home to take care of some emergency with his grandmother." She explained, still slightly distracted by her own thoughts. "You?"

"Decided to take a break and cool off." He looked again at her eyes and saw the same look she had when she learned that Rider was just using her for a better grade. It was a look of sadness. "Are you alright? You seem a bit down." He wished there was something he could do to wipe that sad look from his friends eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing." Tori lied unconvincingly.

"I can see that it is something. Come on, tell me. I am a good listener." He smiled encouragingly.

"It's Rider." She whispered, tuned her head and stared into the night. "It's still bothering me."

"Why? The song you did with Andre seemed to shake him up good. I don't think he would be able to do that to anyone else in Hollywood Arts." Beck said hoping to bring back some of that smile of joy and triumph she had after the end of the song. He succeeded partially. The corners of Tori's mouth curved upwards in a ghost of that smile.

"Yes but still, I thought that he really liked me. He had me completely fooled." The ghost disappeared and she sighed heavily. Beck tried to come up with something to cheer her up.

"Not just you, he fooled a lot of girls here." He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Jade knew that there was something wrong with him from the beginning. She saw right through him." Another sigh left her lips.

"Jade mistrusts everyone. She thinks everyone has hidden agenda. Do you really want to be like her?" Beck asked her with a teasing smile.

"I guess not. But still, she has done alright for herself."

"Yes she has, but that is not you. You, Tori Vega, are an optimistic and trusting person who tries to see the good in others. Even if that brings you the occasional disappointment and heartbreak, it is still a better way to go through live then to mistrust everyone."

"I just wish I didn't attract creeps like Rider." She turned to him and looked him in the eyes. "Beck, tell me honestly, does something in me or my behavior attracts that sort of guys?" he put his arm around her slim shoulder and gave her a gentle friendly hug. Then he turned her to face him and looked her squarely in her warm chocolate eyes.

"Don't ever think like this. You are one of the most amazing and wonderful girls I have ever met. You are always ready to help others. It is fun to be around you and as we just saw less than an hour before, you are a wonderful singer." He gave her another encouraging shoulder-squeeze. "So don't worry, there are countless boys who will be ecstatic to date you." His words seemed to have the desired effect. The look of sadness disappeared from Tori's eyes and she was smiling again.

"Thank you Beck. That was quite a pep talk." She playfully shoved him. "May be you should ad motivational speaker to your resume."

"No problem, that's what friends are for," he shoved her back,"and my resume is fluffed up enough. I live in constant fear that one f these days I'll have to jump with parachute."

"Don't tell me you are afraid of heights." Tori looked at him in mock shock.

"No, I'm not. I'm not afraid of heights or falling." He jokingly took offense, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I'm just anxious that the parachute might not open."

"Okay, okay, I know you are not afraid of anything." She raised her hands in playful surrender. At this moment Trina came out of the building. Her performance obviously hadn't gone very well because she seemed in a foil mood. Without paying any attention to Beck she headed straight to her car.

"Tori, we are going." She yelled at her sister. Tori rolled her eyes exasperatedly and followed her.

"I am coming Trina." She turned back, smiled widely and waved. "Thanks for the talk Beck I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and waved back at her. He watched them drive off, then still with a smile on his lips Beck turned to get back to the concert. It was Sinjin's turn to perform and Jade's commentary to it were something you didn't want to miss.


End file.
